Was It Really a Romantic Story
by Broken Dust Bunny
Summary: Things changed for the past couple of years. But once everyone thought everything was fine...nothing could happen. Well only one certain boy knewDraco Malfoy. See what happens when things start to unravel or things not making sense.


**A/N Alright this is my first story. I thought about it a lot and I know where this is heading. But if not then you'll know when I post another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know its long, but a lot of things had to be in the open before I start another chapter...you know to make since. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter. I only own the plot and that's it. **

_Was It a Really Romantic Story_

Chapter 1 – A Secret Place

Ginny Weasley always hated a tall blonde boy. He would always say something negative about her family. She tried to remember him saying something mean but all she came up with was _Weasley or Weasel. _But a romantic story happened to Ginny. She actually falls in love with _Draco Malfoy!_ She couldn't believe it but she really loved him. Their story was confusing and romantic at the same time. And now she and Draco have been together for two years. She was in her 4th her and he was in his 5th year when they started dating. And yes he was very protected by her, along with Ron and Harry.

The tall blonde boy was walking through an alley where it was pitch black. He had his wand close by him, without knowing if anyone was coming. His girlfriend, Ginny was on his left side of him walking close by, feeling scared and confused. They have been walking for hours. That's what Ginny thought. She lifts her wand in front of her face and whispered "Lumos."A white bright light flicked in the dark, Draco did the same when he almost tripped on his foot. Ginny looked at her watch _9:55 _they have been walking for two hours. _'This is getting pathetic!' _Ginny thought fiercely.

"Draco, where are you going? You still haven't answered my qu–" She was cut off when Draco walked a little faster. Ginny tried to catch up. "Please tell me Draco!"

"Don't yell!" Draco whispered with a whisper yell. Ginny looked offended. She didn't know where she was going and Draco wouldn't tell her. She was beinginng her 6th year at Hogwarts and he was beinginng his 7th year; which he was almost done with school.

"Then can you tell me and then I'll shut up." Ginny looked up at him, she saw him sigh. It took him awhile to answer. "We're going to Hogwarts–"

"But school doesn't start with another week." Draco continued acted as if Ginny never interrupted. "Because Dumbledore asked us too, he said something about Snape...being with my father...doing something with Voldemort." Draco stopped his sentence and then continued with more fear. Ginny was use to the name _Voldemort _not to mention Harry said it too.

"See look we are already here." They stopped facing Hogsmeade. Draco grabbed her hand and started to walk up the hill headed towards Hogwarts. Ginny was glad she was seeing Dumbledore but she couldn't understand why Draco brought her. It was currently his business not hers.

Dumbledore was the first person to know that Draco and Ginny were together. Even though he saw them in an empty corridor when Draco had Prefect duties after dinner, he just simply smiled at them and walked off. He knew since then. After a month or so, Hermione thought Ginny was acting weird. Ginny would talk to Pansy during classes, since now Professor McGonagall thought Ginny could do well in a higher grade, so now when she returns to Hogwarts, she'll be working with seventh years this year. At first Hermione wasn't concerned towards Ginny's actions, but it became a great shock to her when Blaise Zabini told her that his best friend was dating her best friend.

Later on the year, Ron and Harry discovered Ginny being rather too excited about something. Harry knew now, and was happy that Ginny was happy, but wasn't pleased that she picked Malfoy. Ron went on bricking at Ginny. But sooner or later he had to get use to it. And now they became the greatest friends.

Ginny felt a big change towards her body, at first she was cold from outside, then she became nicely warm. She realized that she was at Hogwarts. Draco said the password to Dumbledore's office and the statue moved. They became stairs, Draco stepped back letting Ginny go first and then followed behind her. Ginny knocked, Dumbledore stood there looking at his students with a big smile.

"So glad you can make it. Sorry about the letter, I would have sent it earlier but I wasn't sure if it was true." Dumbledore sat at the edge of his desk with his hands folded on his lap. He stopped talking when he heard Ginny huffed. He stretched out his arm. "Here have a seat, the both of you." Draco took Ginny's hand once again and led her two seats across from Dumbledore.

"Sir if you don't mind, what's going on?" Ginny's eyes were feared but she was confused, from what Dumbledore saw. He smiled at her and then looked at Draco.

"I assure you didn't tell her as you were asked too." Dumbledore said kindly to Draco.

"Yes sir but it wasn't easy." He gave a smirk, knowing that Ginny wouldn't stop begging him after a couple of weeks when the letter arrived. He would have to distract her, with something came to his head, he kissed her and she'll stop asking for however they kissed for. Dumbledore smiled again. He spoke with a concerned tone, it sort of made Ginny scared.

"There coming back. It's not by hating but by revenge, Mr. Malfoy please take this offer to please help Mr. Potter with anything he needs to do. You're the only one who can help, since...well you were a spy for the Death Eaters."

"They became stronger haven't they?"

"I'm afraid so. But! Here's the good news! Your mother told the Auors where to find the Death Eaters. And she promises not to take you away." Dumbledore seen Draco moved his seat with a concerned look, without even looking at him, he knew what he saw.

"I need you to protect Ginny. I know you have already but you can't make her be alone for any reason. If she is feeling uncomfortable, she is welling to stay in your dorm. No one else's, so I'm sure she already has." Dumbledore looked at Ginny. She gave a slight blushed face. '_Why does he have to know everything!' _she couldn't help to think that. Dumbledore continued.

"Draco I want you to notified Potter, Weasley and Granger before school starts. Just to let them decide on their schedules. Well I think it's far for you two to be off then. See you next week." And with that he disapparted in thin air, Ginny looked at Draco and he knew what this meant.

"What were you two talking about?" Draco was about to shake his head but Ginny pointed her finger at him. Her face was starting to get red. "You better tell me Draco Malfoy!"

"Alright," He put Ginny's finger down; he grabbed her hand and started to walk out of Dumbledore's office.

"When the war ended, Snape asked me to kill Harry. He said Voldemort asked him to tell me. I knew for two reasons it was fake. First Voldemort would have directly told me himself and Snape wanted Harry dead since last year. Of course I it didn't do it. Dumbledore found me very upset, his smart he figured it out, so he made me tell him...everything I didn't won't too but I had no choice, as months past by he helped me go through the Death Eaters and Voldemort's plans. He said to act like a Death Eater." Ginny pulled his sleeve up on his left arm but found no mark. Draco looked at it too and he knew what Ginny was looking for.

"I didn't get yet. You had to go through training, dreadful training. It sucked because I broke my arm twice. So I continued being a spy on the dark side. My father knew I was dating you but his waiting for the right moment for you to be alone, but you weren't, my mother warned me about it when she over heard my father and Voldemort talking. That's why I asked Hermione to be by you most of the time." Draco took a deep breath. He looked over at Ginny and her eyes were widened. He waited until she got everything through her head and when he knew, she looked up at him with tears almost coming out.

"Draco, why didn't you say anything to me! I would have helped!" Draco smiled at that.

"Gin you couldn't. If I or Harry would have let you, you probably wouldn't be here right now. Besides Snape has nothing better to do. That's the only reason why he left the good side become near me but he hadn't the chance too, since my father kept being in the way."

They entered into a small house near Hogsmeade. Ginny's mum finally trusted Ginny to be alone, after what Mrs. Weasley found out what Draco was doing for the good side. Mr. Weasley already knew since he worked at the Ministry he found out by Dumbledore. Dumbledore got a lot from people, telling them what happened to Draco. The more and more he told the more people started to find the connections. And now they all trust him. Ginny opened her wooded door and walked in the house. She turned on the switch and the lights came on. It was a tiny house but her and Draco weren't looking for anything big. But that's what she excepted.

Draco was planning on moving to the Malfoy Manor as soon as his father was murdered. Since his mother knew all the plans from the Dark Lord, she was also waiting for her husband to die. It wasn't mean for Narcissa and Draco to think about Lucius dying but that's what he deserved for treating Draco like his own servant. Draco didn't start to realize what his father was doing to him, in his third year he knew, but Narcissa she knew since the day he was born, he would be trained to be a Death Eater and work for the Dark Lord.

Ginny slumped on the couch in the living room. She flicked her wand at an empty medium size square fire place and with the flicking of the wand the fire began to burn high from the spot. Ginny stared at it for awhile until she heard the door shut and jumped from her seat. Draco looked over and smiled at her.

"Did I give you a fright dear?" He couldn't help but smile. Ginny took her eyes off the burning fire and looked at Draco.

"Yes you did, but I'm fine. Lets get to bed I'm tried." She got up and without Draco saying yes she grabbed his hand and walked up the stairs, walked in the biggest room in the entire house, slammed their faces on their pillows and fall innocently asleep.

--

At the Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy stood facing a portrait on the wall by the stair case. It was a picture of her family, _The Black Family _before she got married to Lucius and having Draco. There stood her mother and father, her mother had blonde hair and her father had black hair, they smiled happily. Under them were her and Bellatrix they also smiled happily and underneath them were Sirius. Narcissa's parents treated Sirius like a son, so they added Sirius to the picture. Narcissa stared at the picture when she felt tears rolling down her face. She moved her eyes to the next portrait and it was her own family. She and Lucius were in the back, both of their hands were on her only son Draco, him and his father smirking, while she smiled. This picture was recently taken a couple of months ago before Draco went to his own house with Ginny.

Narcissa whipped her eyes with her fingertips and a couple of sniffs every few seconds. Last week she had recently asked Draco to stay at the Manor and to bring Ginny. Ginny only been at his house once; last year for Christmas, Lucius wasn't living here anymore, so Narcissa felt rather happy that she had the house to herself.

--

September 1st went by fast, Draco and Ginny were hurrying up and gathering their clothes, books, quills and parchments. They didn't have time to pack it neatly they had to throw everything in their trunks. With a quick look at the house her and Draco disapperated to the Malfoy Manor, ran out of the house. Ginny on the other hand wanted to see what Narcissa was doing to the place. It was nice and bright no where to found Narcissa. Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and whispered "Come on" and ran out of the house. Dumbledore said that they had to catch the Hogwarts express, especially to Draco; of course Hermione set a meeting for all the Prefects for their new schedules. Draco brought Ginny along.

They each put their owl's cages on the side where all the other pets are setting and they quickly walked inside the train. Ginny looked at the compartments, she was seeing students staring up at her and Draco. Some people knew they were dating but some did still not believe it. After walking for about five minutes Draco slide the compartment door opened and found it completely empty, he smiled and pulled Ginny inside. The door shut by itself. Draco looked at his watch.

"Alright I got ten minutes with you...alone." He gave an evil smirk at Ginny; she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Seriously Draco, people can see us." Draco looked at the door; he got up and pulled down the cover.

"And now people can't see us." He leaned over and softly kissed Ginny. The week before they went to visit Dumbledore they had currently 'made out' and shared 'the love with each other' Ginny didn't won't to tell Draco that it was some what her first time doing it. She had it with Seamus but she decided to wait. Draco was smart enough and he figured that out.

Right before he was going to deepen the kiss they heard the door slide open. There stood the height as Ginny; she had long blonde hair and her bag lying on her shoulder.

"Oh sorry! Sorry about that!" Ginny giggled at her friend.

"It's alright Luna. Come in and sit down." Luna looked at Draco for permission, he nodded his head. Luna smiled and shut the door behind her.

"So how was your guy's summer?" Luna said with a brightful tone to her voice. She was no longer caring the newspaper _The Quibbler _anymore. Her father still wrote them but she had no need to carry it around since after what Draco said to her last year.

"_Why do you like caring that thing? It can't possible be good news in there. Even though I read quiet a few words, I had never seen how dull it could have possible got! It's stupid, some geek like you should be the writing it! There's a good laugh to that!" Draco smirks while Luna held back her tears._

"Oh it went great! Draco and I went Honeydukes almost _everyday _of the week!" Ginny smiled at the thought of that. "So how was yours Luna?"

"It went quiet well thanks. Neville wouldn't stop writing to me. He kept saying that he missed me and he was sorry for making fun of stories. I got a letter from Harry. It was quiet romantic though. I love every bit of the letters he sent me!" Luna gave a little jump from her seat. Draco and Ginny smiled.

"So you like Harry?" Ginny couldn't but smile at that. Before Luna could answer it, the compartment door opened again and there stood Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Draco, the Prefect meeting is starting in about two minutes, so I think it's best to leave now, hopefully the meeting will be finished by the time we get to Hogwarts." Draco nodded. He looked at Ginny and gave her a soft kiss and lift with Hermione and Ron. Harry stood there really not wanting to come inside. He felt rather uncomfortable with Luna being there. Ginny got the hint and she whispered when Luna wasn't looking. "It's ok," he smiled and sat next to her.

--

"Hermione, why do you set the Prefect meeting before school?" Ron began to whine. Hermione, Ron and Draco were walking a little further in the back of the train, to where all the private compartments are held for Prefects.

"Because Ron! I wanted too. Now stop complaining and get in the compartment!" Hermione smiled and opened the door for Ron and Draco to go in. Five other students came by, which were the other houses, two from Hufflepuff, and two from Ravenclaw and another from Slytherin.

"So glad you guys made it on time." Hermione shut the door behind her. She opened her bag and handed everyone a piece of parchment. "Now," Hermione continued. "This is your schedules for the first semester. Professor McGonagall will hand out the 2nd semester schedules after the 1st is done. There will be a dance being held in the 2nd semester but we won't get into that right now. Now I can see Janise Fredrick is being paired up with Adam Lines. Are you alright with that Janise?" Hermione was looking at the dark brown hair girl that had the patch from Ravenclaw. The girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Good! I'm done with my part, Ron has something to say." Hermione looked at Ron. He was turning red. He didn't like talking to them about this kind of stuff. He got up slowly and Hermione sat down. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you Hermione...again." He stopped and then continued. "Quidditch practices are now being held after dinner, Dumbledore agreed only if the weather isn't to cold or to hot. For the Quidditch practice for Gryffindors is being held in October. I haven't made up the date. But I'll let you guys now before next month. Oh and McGonagall kindly asked if none of the students are out of bed before curfew. If they are caught by one of us, she'll give them a detention along with our detention they are given." He sat back down and the dark brown hair girl that was sitting by Draco got up and was holding a piece of parchment.

"Hello everyone I know your all wondering what the world is this picture." Janise turned the parchment for the Prefects to see. All the girls gasped and the all the guys made a disgusted look.

There stood an old man with a pointed green hat. He was trying to smile but it wasn't a smile. His teeth were rotten and two sliver coins hanging down from his shirt like a necklace. His ears were pointed and long from the top. The man started to back out from up close, he was short and wearing all green clothing. His cloak touched the dirt and he was laughing. The most annoying laugh anyone could ever hear.

"Who the hell is that?" Ron asked in a disgusted look. Everyone nodded their heads.

"A shame-lock, he captures witches and wizards if their alone. He is currently dangerous and Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers know who he is." Janise cribbed the parchment and the laughing man disappeared. "I'm warning you all to not be alone for any reason! If you need to use the restroom ask one of your roommates to go with you, this man can be anywhere at any place. But we don't have to worry because we have our own bathrooms." Hermione raised her hand, everyone looked at her.

Yes Miss Granger." Janise smiled at Hermione.

"You said we can't be alone, well all the Prefects have their own rooms. Would the Shame-lock get us in our rooms?" Everyone looked frightened and looked at Janise.

"Oh course not! All the rooms, classrooms and restrooms our all charmed. Not even the Shame-locks know about it, his smart not clever." Everyone sighed in relief.

The train started to slow down after about ten minutes of the meeting. Hermione and everyone else decided to get there things and start helping the 1st years to get in line.

"That was the most disturbing thing I ever seen in my _entire _life!" said Hermione with still a disgusted face. Ron and Draco were behind her. "I mean what does he want at this time of year!?"

"Maybe his tried of hiding, so he wants to haunt people and kill them after he captures them." Ron was trying to get into the made up story, but Draco thought he was crazy.

"Look Ron I told you, he doesn't capture his victims and then kills them. He captures them and waits until they die." Ron opened his mouth but Draco stopped him. "On their own,"

Hermione opened the compartment where Ginny, Harry and Luna were at. They told them everything about the Shame-lock. The train slowly moved and the Hogwarts's lake started to appear from the windows. Ron and Hermione stepped out of the train and gathered all the 1st years to get in a line, so it would be much easier for Hargid. Draco and Kaci Chase gathered another set of 1st years to form a line, right next to Ron and Hermione's. Janise and Michael Gerbols from Ravenclaw grabbed another set of 1st first beside Draco and Kaci's line. Adam Lines and Darcy Winds from Hufflepuff got the rest of the first right beside Janise and Michael's. Adam gave a dirty look to Janise which she gave one back to him.

"Thanks you guys. You're a lot of help!" All the Prefects looked up and found Hargid standing in front of them, they smiled. All the first years were frightened than before. "Let's get going first years! This way please!" all the first years followed Hargid into the lake, where all the boats were floating. The Prefects smiled and walked up the carriage, climbed in and the horse was walking on the path.

"Would you stop touching my leg Adam, it's getting annoying!" Janise slapped Adam's hand. He stared at her with his blue eyes looking furious with hers.

"I wasn't touching you! I bumped into you!" Janise rolled her eyes. All the others couldn't help but laugh.

--

"Bye Gin!" Luna waved her hand at Ginny. She smile and waved back. Ginny headed towards the Great Hall. She couldn't wait to start eating, she felt like Ron at the moment. She sat down next to Neville and started to talk with him, until Ron and Hermione came in.

"Have you guys seen Harry?" Hermione looked a little worried. Ginny looked round and of course she found him at the Ravenclaw table sitting by Cho Chang. She smiled when both of them were laughing.

"Um I think his sitting at his girlfriend's table." Hermione looked over at the Ravenclaw and saw Harry playing with Cho's hair. Ron laughed.

"Well he could at _least _tell us, before running off with Cho." Ron and Ginny laughed. Dumbledore's announcements were rather the same every year. Stay away from the Forbidden Forest and don't go wondering off after curfew. Professor Lupin was once again the teacher of DADA and Snape wasn't a Professor anymore. Jane Kick-sick were the new Potion teacher. Life seemed good for Ginny. She ate her food and laughed with her friends, talking about each others summer vacations. Ron and Hermione order all the 1st year students to the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny walked slowly behind a group of Gryffindors. Her order was never to be alone. She hopped on her bed with a couple of her roommates were already getting ready to sleep. Ginny laid on her pillow, closed her eyes and was having a dream about her and Draco being together.

--

Everything seemed natural to Ginny. The sun was out and no clouds to be seen. She got in the shower, dried her hair put on her robes, she grabbed her bag and left the common room without saying where she was going. She walked into the Great Hall and found hardly anyone there. She sat by herself and grabbed herself some toast.

After she was done, she decided to walk around the corridors. Hardly anyone was awake and that was a good thing for her. She was actually glad that no one was around. After about 10 minutes of walking and she didn't know where she was going, all she knew she was heading towards the dungeons, then something caught her eye.

A door was half way closed. She slowly walked up to the door and found the room pitch black. She stepped back, she poked her head towards the next corridor and that was leading to the dungeons. Ginny went back to the door and slowly opened it, only her face was showing from the inside of the door, a pair of gold eyes was staring right at her, leaning over a shadow desk. And then she realized she wasn't supposed to walk around alone in the corridors. The figured held up his wand and made a verbal spell and the door swung open. Ginny was standing there with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging down, before she had a chance to scream or to run, the figured did a verbal spell again, the spell dragged Ginny.

She could feel her heart pumping so hard it felt like it was going to burst. She closed her eyes tight and knowing tears coming down her cheeks. She felt a sharp pain on her side, where she was being dragged. The figured threw her against the bed, Ginny hit her head against the wall, screaming for dear life, and she wished someone would have heard her since she's been screaming for the last 2 minutes. She felt her voice dying down and before she had a chance to open her eyes, she was knocked out.

--

Hermione entered into the 6th year doom room. She glanced at all the beds but she couldn't find anyone in the room.

"Ginny." No response. "Ginny." It was completely silent "Ginny!" Hermione started to feel scared. Where was Ginny? Hermione started to back out from the room and then the most disturbing thing that came to her mind. "GINNY!" She ran out room, out of Gryffindor tower and started to run in the Great Hall.

Blaise and Draco walked out of the Slytherin common room and out to the corridors.

"So Draco, what do think about me playing some girl out? Do you think it's selfish of me thinking just for myself?" Blaise looked at Draco.

"You're a Slytherin. So that would mean, start playing." He started to smirk when some Ravenclaws girls over heard what he said. They walked away looking annoyed.

**A/N So what did you think? Was it bad? Good. Please let me, but please say it in a nice way. If you think the story stucks then don't review it, it makes perfect sense. But if you do like it (I'm hoping you guys do) then review. See you guys next time!**

**-Broken Dust Bunny-**


End file.
